Power systems equipment may experience one or more failures during the course of its operation. Such failures may escape detection until power systems are inspected. The time of such inspection, however, may not be the actual time that the failure occurred, as assumed by existing models. Other models that may be presumed to be more accurate at predicting failures have escaped verification of their accuracy. Therefore, it is unknown how well existing models may predict failures, such as those experienced in power systems equipment.